Myth & Magic University
by MaymZ
Summary: Welcome to Myth & Magic University, the college next door to Ever After High. This story is actually my collection of OCs I got from readers of my EAH stories. The OC in here will appear in my stories. Please check them out and let us know what you think. Also there is a bio sheet you can use and fill out for your own use on the last page. Read and review and enjoy.
1. Author's note and Table of Contents

***IMPORTANT UPDATE***

 **For those of you who sent in an OC, this is what has happened: I have posted all the OC's I've recieved. They all have been edited but not all of them have explanations. Every OC after Penelope Pea does not have an explanation at the end explaining what I changed and why. This is because I wanted to get the bios up and the explanations have been the reason I've taken so long getting them up. I will put explanations at the ends of all the bios eventually but for now half of them won't have them.**

 **If you have any questions about what I've changed and why please PM me or leave a review and I'll respond back.**

 **I will try to get all the explanations added by the end of the month.**

* * *

Hello and welcome to Myth and Magic University

If you are new, what happened was I posted an offer to all Ever After High fans to send in their own OC (original character) ideas so that I could you them in my fanfics. I have recently taken down this offer and this story contains all the OCs I received and revised. You are welcome to check them out but please understand that these characters are not mine, they belong other who gave me permission to use their character in my stories. This means please don't steal these characters without the real owner's permission. If you like a character and want to use it in your own story, please let me know and I can contact the owner. Otherwise feel free to browse and get inspired. Also you might want to check out the last page where I've located the original post that includes the bio format I asked for. You can use the bio form for your own characters and if you'd like to send it in for me to check out I'd very much so enjoy that though I'm sorry to say I won't post it on this story like I have the others.

If you are here looking for the OC you sent me, I am revising everything now that the offer is finished. I'm taking down all the old posts and reposting them in order and simply cleaning them all up so if your OC was up and isn't anymore, please have patience as I repost them and try to get them all up. If you are still waiting to see yours, I'm eternally sorry and I will try to get them up soon. Below is the order the characters are listed in along so just look for your name or your character's name. They are listed in the order I received them, so if you sent in multiple but not together then they are separate. If you sent them together then they're on the same page.

If anyone has any questions please don't hesitate to ask.

* * *

Millissa (Milly) Eficent – lorey 4eva

Alexandra Pendragon – drakonpie250

Yubad Crane – wing slash 1

Riot Discord – Sisternature365

Antoinette Pilot – AllHellBrokeLoose666

Belladonna & Alexander Witch – Midnight Breaths

Dorothy (Dorsey) Mouse

Luna Mage – chibi-luna-chan

Hikaru Izanagami – Linkonpark100

Jamie Black Hook – ATimeInFantasy

Candelle & Matchbox Flamely – hufflebuff

Mae Li – RavenclawBlues

Nixon Arendale – DeadLyokoBrony

Jaddlynn Aladdin

Helen Fire-Spring – Darkness Rissing

Yolonda (Yoona) Liddel & Jackson Hatter – JoyFoo0709

Penelope Pea – Bearhug2001

Abigail Afar – EverAfterLover

Vanessa Sirene – Rainbow Swirl

Helena Ericius, Macy Strideo, & Dana Dronte – Scribe of Nyx

Sweetie Belle Slippers – StickyKeys1

Elpis Box & Luna Archer – Phoenix the Ring of Fire

Lyric – Awecake91

Mark West – EverAfterLover

Emilia Gale – Blockfanatic

Edgar Frost – StickyKeys1

Jason Cooper – Cloud4012

Alexander Deadlands & Elvis Strings

Kia Stovehearth – MasochisicHero

Rose Blood – PolgaraRoseTheBloodSorceress

Victoria DeVille - Lalala

Gunther Mousely & Fair Godly - ChrysanthemumQueen

Bellomandy Fay - Twi'lek Cutie

Rick Redbird – Mutant lover


	2. Mellissa Eficent

**PLAGIARISM IS NOT RIGHT** **!**

 **These OCs do NOT belong to me. I'm only allowed to post their bios and use the characters in my story. Please do not STEAL, COPY or USE these OC without mine or the owner's permission.**

 **They can inspire you only!**

 **DO NOT STEAL!  
**

* * *

Owner: lorey 4eva (Guest)

Name: Mellissa Eficent

Nicknames: Milly or Mill

Parents: Maleficent, the dragon that guards Sleeping Beauty's castle

Gender: Female

Hair: Dark crimson red that falls past the waist with two small thin braids among the loose hair

Eyes: Purple but glow green when using powers or in dragon form

Outfit: Red dress purple rose pattern with black tuffs along the hem and waist of skirt. Purple lace up heels with red laces. Small black crown between my purple horns

Colors: Red, purple and Black

Personality: Nice, surprisingly friendly, art geek

Interests: I love art, any form

Activities: Drawing, painting and decorating, especially with roses and vines

Hobbies: Singing but it tends to make briars grow around me

Major: History of Evil Spells though I don't plan to be evil

Minor: Fine Arts

Friends: Raven Queen, Maddie Hatter, Hunter Huntsman, and Briar Beauty

Crush: Hunter Huntsman

Royal or Rebel: Rebel, I want to choose my own destiny, not wind up as some tool for someone else's evil plan

* * *

Dear lorey 4eva,

Ok, first off, Faybelle is technically Maleficent. In the original story it was a fairy that put a curse on sleeping beauty when she was born. A group of fairies (ranging from 3 to 12) went to the baby's birthday party and gave her gifts like being beautiful and kind, having a great singing voice, having an affinity with animals, stuff like that. Before the last fairy could give the baby her gift, an evil fairy showed up and cursed the baby cuz she wasn't invited. the last fairy that forgot to give a gift give counter acts the curse by giving a way to break it, true loves kiss. I love this character so I decided to change her from being Maleficent to being the dragon the dark fairy uses to guard the castle where sleeping beauty sleeps waiting for her prince. I hope you don't mind that change and that I've elaborated on her interests/hobbies/activities and other things. If you have any complaints let me know.

MaymZ


	3. Alexandra Pendragon

**PLAGIARISM IS NOT RIGHT** **!**

 **These OCs do NOT belong to me. I'm only allowed to post their bios and use the characters in my story. Please do not STEAL, COPY or USE these OC without mine or the owner's permission.**

 **They can inspire you only!**

 **DO NOT STEAL!  
**

* * *

Owner: drakonpie250

Name: Alexandra Pendragon

Parents: King Arthur and Queen Guinevere

Story: King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table

Gender: Female, lesbian

Hair: Black as night in crew cut

Eyes: Right is emerald green while left is blue

General style: dark colored and easy to move in. Medieval theme with plenty of belts and sheaths to carry around a sword and daggers.

Colors: Red, purple, Gold

Stereotype: Jock princess, not afraid to both be the hero and let others rescue her

Activities: reading, sword fighting, horseback riding, dragon games/dragon riding

Major: Kingdom Management

Relations: Friends with Briar, Cerise, and Darling. Has a crush on Raven

Royal/Rebel: Firm believer in the Rebel cause

Pet: dragon named Muirgen

* * *

Dear drakonpie250,

I didn't really change much besides clearing somethings up and adding a bit of EAH flare to some of the details. I hope everything is to your liking and if you have anything to add just let me know.

MaymZ


	4. Yubad Crane

**PLAGIARISM IS NOT RIGHT** **!**

 **These OCs do NOT belong to me. I'm only allowed to post their bios and use the characters in my story. Please do not STEAL, COPY or USE these OC without mine or the owner's permission.**

 **They can inspire you only!**

 **DO NOT STEAL!**

* * *

Owner: wing slash 1

Name: Yubad Crane

Parent: Ichobad Crane

Story: Sleepy Hollow

Gender: Male

Hair: Short messy brown with orange highlights

Eyes: Blue

Outfit: Sleeveless hoodie jacket, long sleeved shirt, loose fitting jeans and sneakers. If jacket is unavailable will wear a plain polo shirt unbuttoned

Colors: Black and Green

Stereotype: lone wolf, keeps to himself unless talked to then becomes talkative especially about music, history and/or books

Hobbies: Likes to read, especially mysteries, dramas and actions. Animal lover

Major/Minor: History and Music Theory

Relationship: Rosabella Beauty is one of the few girls he's taken his time to get to know since they both meet up from time to time to help at the local animal shelter and vet. He has not girlfriend and no experience in love. He's still just trying to get comfortable with everyone around him

Royal/Rebel: Agrees with what the rebels stand for, wants to break from the norm and live life the way he wants.

Other: Has a fear of dolls

* * *

Dear wing slash 1,

I don't think I changed much from what you sent me. If you have anything you'd like to add let me know and I'll add it. Thanks for the awesome character and all your support.

MaymZ


	5. Riot Discord

**PLAGIARISM IS NOT RIGHT** **!**

 **These OCs do NOT belong to me. I'm only allowed to post their bios and use the characters in my story. Please do not STEAL, COPY or USE these OC without mine or the owner's permission.**

 **They can inspire you only!**

 **DO NOT STEAL!  
**

* * *

Owner: Sisternature365

Name: Riot Discord

Parent: Eris, goddess of chaos

Gender: Boy

Hair: red wild curls

Eyes: steel gray

Outfit: black sneakers covered in golden zigzag lines, gold skinny jeans, black knit jacket that is almost always tied around his waist, band t-shirt normally black. Overall-punk look

Colors: black, gold and navy

Stereotype: lovable misfit, you know the kid everyone know and is friends with but really doesn't fit in with just one group

Activities: spying on fellow students, especially pretty girls and causing all sorts of mischief and pranks

Major: Meteorology

Relation: Maddie Hatter, Sparrow Hood

Royal/Rebel: Royal

* * *

Dear Sisternature365,

I honestly think this is my favorite character so far, not that any of the other are any less awesome, I just don't know. I just wish I had thought up Riot first. But he's yours and I submit to your genius. Anyway, if you have anything you'd like to add, let me know and I will. Thank you so much.

MaymZ


	6. Antoinette Pilot

**PLAGIARISM IS NOT RIGHT** **!**

 **These OCs do NOT belong to me. I'm only allowed to post their bios and use the characters in my story. Please do not STEAL, COPY or USE these OC without mine or the owner's permission.**

 **They can inspire you only!**

 **DO NOT STEAL!  
**

* * *

Owner: AllHellBrokeLoose666

Name: Antoinette Pilot

Nicknames: Annie, Tony, Toinette

Parent: The Pilot (and also story's Narrator)

Story: The Little Prince (original: Le Petit Prince) by Antoine de Saint-Exupery (Story about a pilot stuck in the middle of the desert and meets a little prince from an asteroid who tells him all about his adventures visiting other asteroids and meeting new people.)

Gender: Female; Bisexual, prefers men though

Birthday: August 23rd, USA's National Ride the Wind Day

Hair: Brunette naturally, she has dyed it light blue since the previous year. Shoulder length, two bangs on her forehead, dyed a little darker blue

Eye color: The color she dyed her hair in. She has a bad vision and wears glasses-pilot glasses to be exact.

Outfit/General style: Blue-white color scheme, wears a dress typical for the 1940s. Puffed handcuffs. Pilot jacket on top of it. White-blue striped tights, blue-black shoes. Her heels seem to have the form of plane wings.

Favorite color: If not yet guessed, it's blue

Stereotype: Often outside, loves to fly. She also likes track because she loves speeding. She adores being up in the air and combats Faybelle in cheerhexing for flier postion. Generally, a jock who laughs a lot, has a tendency to tease people. Outgoing inside and outside.

Activities: Flying. As the pilot's daughter she loves it. She also reads a lot, she is her story's next narrator. Tony also knows how to repair things and takes delight in doing so. Her father was stuck in the desert because of a plane crash when he met the titular Little Prince, and she'll have to fix the plane by herself.

Major: Grimmnastics; as a pilot, her body needs to be fit.

Minor: Narrating, like Marsh, due to her father's double role as main character and narrator

Relation: She has a friendly rivalry with Faybelle because of cheerhexing, and gets along with most people. Her closest friends, however, are Phillipe Little, the Little Prince's son, and his girlfriend Renate McFlower, the daughter of the Little Prince's Rose. They had children with people other than each other in order to replay the story, since the Little Prince loves his Rose, and it would be weird if they were siblings. Sadly for her, they live on their star B612 and meets them only during holidays when she and her father fly by for a visit. She has no crush of current but used to have an infatuation with Hunter. When he began to date Ashlynn openly, she gave up.

Royal/Rebel: A Royal from her head to her toes. She adores her destiny, knowing the Little Prince won't truly die, having met him many times. At the same time, she loves flying and used to wish she were born a bird or fairy, till her dad took her out flying for the first time and explained the role flying played in her story.

Other Info: she owns a little pet scorpion. She found it in the desert when her dad, whom she has a great bond with, and the original Little Prince showed the place to her and Philippe where they met for the first time. She named it Oile, because his "shell" is black as oil. Her puns tend to have a side that refers to flying, much like the O'Hair's hair puns. She often goes overboard with her plans. For example, when she was five, she went flying alone without telling her dad or even have his permission. She broke both legs and her left arm. Any sane person would've never gone on a plane again, but to her, the worst about being stuck in an almost full-body plaster was that she couldn't go flying. She is afraid of the sea, she can't swim. Dancing is not much better, Duchess Swan always takes this as an invitation to insult her.

* * *

Dear AllHellBrokeLoose666,

This is by far the most extensive and most original character I've ever seen. I literally don't think I changed a thing besides adding the birthday bit because I was afraid if I rewrote it, I'd forget something. I actually had to look up the story and for those of you who don't know about the Little Prince, look it up. It's good. Anyways, thanks for all the support and the absolutely fantabulous character. I love her. Thanks so much

MaymZ


	7. Belladonna & Alex Witch

**PLAGIARISM IS NOT RIGHT** **!**

 **These OCs do NOT belong to me. I'm only allowed to post their bios and use the characters in my story. Please do not STEAL, COPY or USE these OC without mine or the owner's permission.**

 **They can inspire you only!**

 **DO NOT STEAL!**

* * *

Owner: Midnight Breaths (guest)

Name: Belladonna

Parent: Dracula

Hair: Shoulder length, jet black with purple and midnight blue sheen and streaks

Eye color: luminous green

Outfit: black tank top with a dark blue crop top over it, purple mini skirt with black fishnets and red heel, always has her extra-large dark grey hoodie with her.

Colors: anything dark, mainly reds, blacks, blues, greys and purples

Stereotype: artistic goth

Hobbies: singing, writing, acting

Major: Muse-ic Theory

Relations: most people are afraid of her so she tends to keep to herself and her boyfriend Alex Witch

Royal/Rebel: Royal

Other info: pet baby griffin named Ares

* * *

Name: Alexander Witch

Parents: The Sea Witch and Poseidon

Gender: Male

Hair: Dark blue with teal and black low lights, naturally curly and kept short so kelp doesn't tangle in it

Eye Color: Violet red

Outfit: Dark blue jeans and white shirt with a neon blue and black zip up hoodie, black scuffed up sneakers with neon laces

Colors: Neons, especially blue, dark blues and black

Stereotype: Band geek, nerd, looks kinda emo but is more scene and isn't actually depressed

Hobbies: Painting, playing the french horn

Major: Muse-ic

Relations: Coral Witch and Posea Reef (from Monster High) half brother, is dating Belladonna. Other than that is kinda shy except with other band nerds

Royal/Rebel: Royal because he's scared of his mother and plans to follow his destiny though it conflicts with his morals and he'd rather go back to MH with Belladonna

Other info: Alex met Belladonna in the Monster High universe and after meeting dating through high school at monster high, he brought her to Ever After when his dad sent him to live with his mom. Originally grew up in the Monster universe

* * *

Dear Midnight Breaths,

I'm very happy that you submitted a horror story character. It gives diversity to the EAH world and makes you wonder if the entire EAH universe is just fairy tails or includes all the other genres too.

Anyway, I hope you don't mind that I took off her last name. I did this because Dracul would techincally be her last name but I didn't know if you'd be ok with that or not so I left it off since Dracula is just called Dracula. I also edited her outfit so that it flows more cohesively together but I tried to keep as close to what you described.

And tell your friend thanks for Alex. I love him. I added some details and also incorporated a way to connect them to Monster High. I hope that he lives up to what your and your friends idea.

Anyway, thanks so much for the characters and if you have anything to add just let me know.

Sorry for the wait,

Maym Z


	8. Dorothy Mouse

**PLAGIARISM IS NOT RIGHT** **!**

 **These OCs do NOT belong to me. I'm only allowed to post their bios and use the characters in my story. Please do not STEAL, COPY or USE these OC without mine or the owner's permission.**

 **They can inspire you only!**

 **DO NOT STEAL!**

* * *

Forewarning: I have tweaked these bios. I tried to keep them as close to what you sent me and if you have any complaints let me know. I tried my best to keep them as close to what you guys sent in. I hope you'll enjoy them.

Also if you sent your OC in as a guest, I've put whatever you signed your review as the owner. If you weren't a guest, I used your username.

Owners please check the bottom for explanations for why I changed what I did

* * *

Owner: guest

Name: Dorothy Mouse

Nickname: Dorsey, Dreamy

Parents: the dormouse

Gender: Female, bisexual

Hair: Curly brown with lilac steaks, usually in a high ponytail

Eye color: teal

Outfit: lilac mini dress with white fur trim, white fur coat, grey tights with purple polka dots, light gray and white tall boots similar to Bunny's

Colors: lilac, white, light grey

Stereotype: theatre geek

Hobbies: Acting, singing, dancing, any performing art

Major: Theatre and Music

Relations: BFFA with the Wonderlandians with a small crush on Lizzie

Royal/Rebel: Royal

Other info: has mouse ears and a pet mouse named Wellington. Also loves chai lattes, they help her stay awake

* * *

Dear Guest,

First off, I love all the Wonderland OC's I've gotten. Thank you so much. I changed your character's name so it would flow better and I hope you don't mind. If you'd like me to change it back let me know. Other than that I added a few details about her being the 'drowsy' mouse with the chai lattes to keep her wake. I hope you like it. Thanks so much and if you'll comment again with a name I'll label you as the owner.

MaymZ


	9. Luna Mage

**PLAGIARISM IS NOT RIGHT** **!**

 **These OCs do NOT belong to me. I'm only allowed to post their bios and use the characters in my story. Please do not STEAL, COPY or USE these OC without mine or the owner's permission.**

 **They can inspire you only!**

 **DO NOT STEAL!**

* * *

Owner: chibi-luna-chan

Name: Luna Mage

Parent: Merlin

Story: King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table

Gender: Female

Hair: Straight with a slight curl at the end, thigh length silver with aqua streaks

Eyes: Caribbean Blue

Colors: Red, silver

Stereotype: Art geek and book worm, often called a nerd

Activities: Art, comics, baking

Major: Art

Minor: History of Magic

Relations: Maddie, Dexter, Raven, Alexandra Pendragon (drakonpie250's OC)

Royal/Rebel: Opinion is that destiny suck but if you can be happier without following it, then go forth and blaze your own trail

Other info: pet fox, clumsy but laid back, can be slightly random and has a fear of heights

* * *

Dear chib-luna-chan,

I love this character. I love Merlin in general. One of my favorite books is the Lost Years of Merlin so I love this one. I hope you don't mind me making Luna and Alex friends. I think they kinda go together. If you have any objections let me know. Now all we need is a Lancelot, a Gwen and a Morgan Le Fay and we're set. Maybe and Excalibur too. Hmm. My imagination is running wild now.

Again. Thanks so much.

MaymZ


	10. Hikaru Izanagami

**PLAGIARISM IS NOT RIGHT** **!**

 **These OCs do NOT belong to me. I'm only allowed to post their bios and use the characters in my story. Please do not STEAL, COPY or USE these OC without mine or the owner's permission.**

 **They can inspire you only!**

 **DO NOT STEAL!  
**

* * *

Owner: Linkonpark100

Name: Hikaru Izanagami

Parents: Okami Izanagi/Izanagi-no-Okami (father) and Mikoto Izanami/Izanami-no-Mikoto (mother)

Story: Persona 4

Gender: Male but genderfluid

Age/Year: 16

Hair: Black with streaks tied into a long and spread-out ponytail. Streaks change color daily and only last the day

Eye color: Blue

Outfit/General Style: Visual Kei (Japanese punk goth)

Colors: His primary color is black while his secondary color can be random

Stereotype: Hikaru is artistic and mature. Connected to the tides of history, he wants the ones with a tragic ending to get a happier ending. Though seemingly quiet and introverted, he is a rebel who feels he should never accept an intangible fate. He values simple principles and respects those who can stay true to their desires. Over time, he believes that a peaceful future is vital for the world and learns to not dwell on past transgressions. His noble and brave nature can impress many people, but chooses for them to not go noticed. He might often declare his resistance in a manner so abstract that it baffles people who aren't intimately familiar with him. He can act as his friends' strong and bold confidant when they begin to lose themselves to grief. Others might accuse him of manipulating his friends for his own purposes, but Hikaru assures them that this is not the case. Hikaru might not feel anything for the popular people because, he sees that their actions warrant superficial gain in his eyes. The only way to earn his trust is that they would share the same fire to withstand aggression that he can mutually respects. Hikaru is either unaware or doesn't acknowledge any other feelings they may have for him. One of his trademark lines is "So be it" (上等, jōtō), in which he accepts the oppressing facts against him yet rebels regardless. His affinity for bodies of water is also a running gag. He has a tendency to dramatically hop into beautiful rivers or hot springs to play his instrument in an over-the-top, visual kei-like manner.

Activities/Hobbies/Interest: Styling people's hair and playing his shamisen.

Major: Music Theory

Relation: Good friends with Melody Piper for their enjoyment in music Gets along well with Poppy since they like to experiment with styling hair. Has a friendly rivalry with Sparrow Hood in terms of guitar.

Royal/Rebel: He's a full-on rebel.

Other Info: His pet is a crow named Kojiki, named after his father's nickname. He has a fear of turning into a piece of land. He has 8 other siblings, all which rule islands. He is the youngest. His relationship with his parents is strained due to the fact that they are divorced.

* * *

Dear Linkonpark100,

I really like all the detail you put into this character and general, I just love him. I also love Sora Kagome, your MH OC. I can't wait 'til you update his stories. Anyway thanks for the character. He'll definitely show up soon. Thank you.

MaymZ


	11. Jamie Black Hook

**PLAGIARISM IS NOT RIGHT** **!**

 **These OCs do NOT belong to me. I'm only allowed to post their bios and use the characters in my story. Please do not STEAL, COPY or USE these OC without mine or the owner's permission.**

 **They can inspire you only!**

 **DO NOT STEAL!**

* * *

Owner: ATimeInFantasy

Name: Jamie Black Hook

Nicknames: Jam, Jane

Gender: Female

Hair: black pixie cut with pieces of hair in the front framing her face, red streaks

Eye color: green

Outfit: Black and white long sleeved pirate shirt with a red and gold sleeveless jacket over it, jean pants with a black belt, brown satchel that contains a map, compass, spy glass and weapons with the strap hanging diagonally across her hips, black boots and black cloak with the hood always up

Colors: black, red and brown

Stereotype: fearless, captain, usually alone, tomboy

Activities: bookball and sketching

Major: Swordsmanship and Navigation, got in on a sports scholarship

Relations: anyone who can keep up with a slight crush on Cerise

Royal/Rebel: Rebel, doesn't hate the pirate gig but would rather sail the seas with her own crew and find her own adventure

Other: Hates the son of Peter Pan and has a pet ferret named Ringtale

* * *

Dear ATimeInFantasy,

First off I'd like to apologize for the wait and hope you can forgive me. I meant to post Jamie's bio ages ago but for some reason I got out of order and skipped over her. To make up for it I promise you she'll appear in Madness in March. I hope you'll find some way to forgive me for a mistake that never should of happened.

Anyway, I don't think I changed anything from what you gave me besides cleaning up some and adding a bit of background info like the sports scholarship. Other than that it's a flawless character and if you have any idea on Peter Pan's son, you could definitely send him in and I'll add him. That way we'd understand why exactly she hates him besides obvious rivalry between Hook and Peter.

I hope I'm forgiven and I'll give you a heads up when she pops up in the story, that way you can tell me if I got her right or not.

Sorry,

MaymZ


	12. Candelle & Matchbox Flamely

**PLAGIARISM IS NOT RIGHT** **!**

 **These OCs do NOT belong to me. I'm only allowed to post their bios and use the characters in my story. Please do not STEAL, COPY or USE these OC without mine or the owner's permission.**

 **They can inspire you only!**

 **DO NOT STEAL!**

* * *

Owner: hufflebuff (Guest)

Name: Candelle Flamely

Parents: Lumiere

Story: Beauty and the Beast

Gender: Female

Hair: Curly, waist length, dirty blond with orange streaks

Eyes: Ember

Outfit: White collared blouse, black belt with grey smoke designs, brown skirt with amber flame designs

Colors: Amber, white, yellow, brown

Stereotype: fashionista

Hobbies: Theater, dancing, cooking, sewing

Royal/Rebel: Rebel because she'd rather make dresses and see the world than be cooped up and cursed

Name: Matchbox Flamely

Hair: Wavy brown that lightens to white tips falls to shoulders

Eyes: Gold

Outfit: Amber vest over a grey blouse with no collar, gold belt with darker gold designs and amber vest with dark grey fire designs around hem

Colors: Grey, Amber, Gold

Stereotype: classy but athletic, though not the brightest bulb in the pack

Activities: Singing, juggling, gymnastics, Soccer, playing the violin

Royal/Rebel: Rebel, rather play sports

* * *

Dear hufflebuff,

Very very cool. I love that you made siblings. I keep getting submissions that have siblings or mention other characters and I really want to know about the siblings too so it's awesome you included both. I added a little detail here and there and if you have anything you'd like to add let me know. Thanks so much.

MaymZ


	13. Mae Li

**PLAGIARISM IS NOT RIGHT** **!**

 **These OCs do NOT belong to me. I'm only allowed to post their bios and use the characters in my story. Please do not STEAL, COPY or USE these OC without mine or the owner's permission.**

 **They can inspire you only!**

 **DO NOT STEAL!  
**

* * *

Owner: RavenclawBlues

Name: Mae Li

Parents: Mulan

Gender: Female

Hair: pitch black, long and wavy

Eye color: very dark brown

Outfit: light green long sleeved top with yellow singlet with dark green lines, red belt sash, dark blue middle piece, long yellow skirt with light green flowers. Overall: Chinese

Color: Green yellow blue

Stereotype: aloof outcast, though brave and courageous. Athletic and compassionate.

Hobbies: Singing when no one is around or while training, practicing sword and archery, playing instruments

Major/Minor: undecided

Relation: stays away from people and people stay away from her. She failed the Matchmaker's test.

Royal/Rebel: Both, believe everyone should follow their heart and own path how they want her to, wants to follow the story she thinks will best fit her, one that no one will expect

Other info: pet Chinese/Long dragon named Mushu, hates the color pink, fears being betrayed and left alone which is why she pushes everyone away. Was named after her mother's best friend.

* * *

Dear RavenclawBlues,

I'm so happy to receive a new story character. I prefer the characters that come from new and unique stories though I have nothing against the others. I'm trying to keep these bios as non disney as I can so I didn't add Shang as the dad, though it should be implied since this refers a lot to Disney's Mulan. I have nothing against Disney themed characters or character's based on Disney movies/stories, I just prefer the characters to be closer to the original story versus the Disney adaptation. Still I love Mae and I love all the background you added to her name. Thanks so much.

MaymZ


	14. Nixon Arendale

**PLAGIARISM IS NOT RIGHT** **!**

 **These OCs do NOT belong to me. I'm only allowed to post their bios and use the characters in my story. Please do not STEAL, COPY or USE these OC without mine or the owner's permission.**

 **They can inspire you only!**

 **DO NOT STEAL!**

* * *

Owner: DeadLyokoBrony

Name: Nixon Arendale

Parents: Elsa

Story: Originally was the Snow Queen but his mother wrote her own story

Gender: Male

Hair: Dark blond with some lighter highlights, short and spiky

Eyes: grey, has glasses

Outfit: Casual, anything comfortable, sweat shirts, hoddies, t-shirts, jeans

Color: blues

Stereotype: kind, generous, loyal, energetic

Interest: music

Major: Chem-myth-stry

Relation: Cerise Hood, Maddie Hatter, Melody Piper, has a crush on Apple. Cousin to Crystal Winter, there's a family feud between their parents since his mom went off script but they get along ok

Royal/Rebel: thinks that people are allowed to choose their own destiny, rebel

Other: pet wolf named Artic

* * *

Dear DeadLyokoBrony,

Thank you so much for you character. I don't think I changed much besides elaborating details and making sure that some of the details (like the fact that Frozen is based on the Snow Queen story, and there's already an official EAH character for it) don't conflict with what's official. Other than that I hope you'll find pride in seeing this bio finally posted.

Thanks so much,

Maym Z


	15. Jaddlynn Aladdin

**PLAGIARISM IS NOT RIGHT** **!**

 **These OCs do NOT belong to me. I'm only allowed to post their bios and use the characters in my story. Please do not STEAL, COPY or USE these OC without mine or the owner's permission.**

 **They can inspire you only!**

 **DO NOT STEAL!**

* * *

Forewarning: I have tweaked these bios. I tried to keep them as close to what you sent me and if you have any complaints let me know. I tried my best to keep them as close to what you guys sent in. I hope you'll enjoy them.

Also if you sent your OC in as a guest, I've put whatever you signed your review as the owner. If you weren't a guest, I used your username.

Owners please check the bottom for explanations for why I changed what I did

* * *

Owner: Guest

Name: Jaddlynn Aladdin

Parent: Aladdin

Story: Arabian Nights

Gender: Female

Hair: Black with white and light blue highlights, shoulder length, kinda curly

Eyes: Black normally but seem blue when sad

Style: Bright hipster

Colors: anything bright and fun

Stereotype: Dork and bookworm though outgoing and thoughtful

Activities: reading, planning, interior design, works at the campus coffee shop

Major: interior design

Relationship: crush on Dexter, BFFA with Maddie and Cerise

Royal/Rebel: Roybel, believes in doing what's right

Other: pet monkey named Peace, weakness is the sound of Styrofoam rubbing together

* * *

Dear Guest,

So I love your character and I wish I'd thought of her first, but I resign and bow in you grace in genius. I kept true to what you gave me and I absolutely love your little quirk about Styrofoam.

Thanks so much,

MaymZ


	16. Helen Fire-Spring

**PLAGIARISM IS NOT RIGHT** **!**

 **These OCs do NOT belong to me. I'm only allowed to post their bios and use the characters in my story. Please do not STEAL, COPY or USE these OC without mine or the owner's permission.**

 **They can inspire you only!**

 **DO NOT STEAL!  
**

* * *

Owner: Darkness Rissing

Name: Helen Fire-Spring

Parents: Daughter of the Firebird, adopted daughter of a Nature spirit and Fire spirit (think fantasia 2000)

Gender: Female

Hair: waist length, bright red with yellow, orange, gold and black streaks, looks like fire or lava when walking

Outfit: short green floral dress with red flames at the hem with a red belt and bike shorts, usually barefoot so she can feel the earth beneath her but wears floral sandals inside the school

Colors: Green, red and yellow

Stereotype: kind and a little shy around people since she doesn't have great social skills since she lived alone in the forest most of her life, but she's curious about new things, very patient but will explode when angry and won't stop her rampage until her rage is extinguished.

Hobbies: likes to garden and practice her powers over plant and fire, likes animals thought they tend to avoid her because of her Fire side, also likes to take long walks through the forest

Major: history of the kingdoms since she wants to learn more about the world

Relation: Raven, Briar, Melody, and Jillian. Wants to be friends with Cerise

Royal/Rebel: Rebel, she knows that there are things that can not and should not be controlled

Other: hates winter, water and snow (fire side) and has a fear of losing control of her anger, doesn't like Kitty at all because she's always bugging her trying to spark her anger.

* * *

Dear Darkness Rising,

Fantasia is my favorite Disney movie so I fell in love with this character. Thank you so much for sending it in.

I don't think I changed much, simply because of all the details you gave me. I mainly elaborated or cleared up some details. Other than that, she's perfect.

Thanks so much,

MaymZ


	17. Yolonda Liddel & Jackson Hatter

**PLAGIARISM IS NOT RIGHT** **!**

 **These OCs do NOT belong to me. I'm only allowed to post their bios and use the characters in my story. Please do not STEAL, COPY or USE these OC without mine or the owner's permission.**

 **They can inspire you only!**

 **DO NOT STEAL!**

* * *

Owner: Joy Foo0709

Name: Yolonda Liddel

Nickname: Yoona or Yoo

Parents: Daughter of Lorina Liddel, Alice's older sister

Gender: Female, straight

Hair: Wavy black with violet streaks that falls slightly past her waist

Eyes: Aquamarine, more blue than green

Colors: light blue, violet, and silver

Outfit: Casual, quite shy clothing, usually common and simple, hates dresses. Will usually be found wearing a simple baby doll tee with skinny jeans and a large jacket

Stereotypes: is the kind and thoughtful type though can be a little shy. She loves school and it shows in her grades. She's a top ranking student. She loves to read and hang out with friends and loves animals. She rarely gets angry but when she does it's in the form of the silent treatment. She's a good leader. Spends her free time after school hanging out with friends or in the enchanted forest either studying or enjoying the wildlife. She isn't afraid to play with the boys and loves to play sports, especially Touch Rugby

Hobbies: Reading, gardening, drawing, hanging with friends, horseback riding, writing, and inspecting the curious

Major: Muse-ic Theory

Minor: Geogra-fairy

Relations: Cousin to Alistair and close friends to him and Bunny (she knows about the crush situation), also friend with all the other Wonderlandians. Close to Darling, Cerise, and Raven and has a crush on Jackson Hatter (See Below)

Royal/Rebel: Rebel, see's Raven as an inspiration and since Alistair is going to be the next Alice there's not much room for her

Other info: has a little bit of magic but doesn't know how or to what extent, comes around randomly.

Pet: pure white pony names Starlight

* * *

Name: Jackson Hatter

Nickname: Jack

Parent: Mad Hatteress (Maddie's aunt and her dad's sister, makes them cousins)

Gender: Male, straight

Hair: straight with bangs that cover his eyes, kinda longish. Brown with mint and dark magenta highlights

Eye color: Bright Blue

Outfit: casual but random, usually contrasting in some subtle way, has large top hat covered in various buttons that express his likes

Colors: Black, yellow and navy blue

Stereotype: bright, VERY energetic and extremely friendly. Think puppy. Extremely fond of tea and keeps entire tea set in hat with fully stocked assortment of tea. Goes nuts over a new tea blend so don't be alarmed if you find him sniffing a bag of tea. Can do impossible things like talk to narrators and has better visions than Maddie. He can divine tea leaves with pinpoint accuracy

Hobbies: Drinking/buying/brewing/smelling/growing/making tea, hosting tea parties, surprising friends in fantastic ways

Major: Science and Sorcery

Minor: Story Telling

Relations: Grew up close to Maddie since their cousins, Alistair is his best mate but he's also close to everyone else from Wonderland along with Dexter, Hunter, and Hopper. Has a crush on Yolonda

Royal/Rebel: more rebellious than Maddie, supports the cause and has no issues with being a hatter, just would rather run his own tea factory than throw a never ending tea party, not that it's a horrible idea, it'd just get boring after awhile and he likes things spontaneous

Other info: Pet mouse named Bergamot that lives in his pockets and under his hat, is the twin to Earl Gray.

* * *

Dear Joy Foo0709,

Ok so the first thing you'll notice I changed is Yoona's name. I made it Yolonda because Yoona felt more like a nickname to me. I hope you don't mind. I also changed the details of who's children they are. I did this so it doesn't conflict with Maddie or Alistair since they don't seem to have any siblings. Essentially it's the same princaple as with the Charmings or Holly and Poppy, they take turns with which family becomes the next Alice/Mad Hatter and it switches every generation or so.

Other than names and background, I changed Yoona's eyes to aqua because it seemed to fit better and Alice is both depicted with green or blue eyes so why not make it both.

With Jackson, I tried to keep him as true as I could while adding a bit more mad hatter flare. I hope you like the hat covered in buttons. I got inspiration from my Hard Rock hat that's covered in 52 different buttons. I also inserted some flare from Alice in the Country of Hearts/Clover/Joker/Diamond's Blood Dupre like his obsession with tea and some other cute quirks related to tea. I also edited his Royal/Rebel cause and changed his pet's name to Bergamot since it's a similar tea to Earl Grey.

Anyway, I hope you like what I've added and if not let me know and I can change it back. Thanks so much.

Maym Z


	18. Penelope Pea

**PLAGIARISM IS NOT RIGHT** **!**

 **These OCs do NOT belong to me. I'm only allowed to post their bios and use the characters in my story. Please do not STEAL, COPY or USE these OC without mine or the owner's permission.**

 **They can inspire you only!**

 **DO NOT STEAL!  
**

* * *

Owner: AllHellBrokeLoose666

Name: Antoinette Pilot

Nicknames: Annie, Tony, Toinette

Parent: The Pilot (and also story's Narrator)

Story: The Little Prince (original: Le Petit Prince) by Antoine de Saint-Exupery (Story about a pilot stuck in the middle of the desert and meets a little prince from an asteroid who tells him all about his adventures visiting other asteroids and meeting new people.)

Gender: Female; Bisexual, prefers men though

Birthday: August 23rd, USA's National Ride the Wind Day

Hair: Brunette naturally, she has dyed it light blue since the previous year. Shoulder length, two bangs on her forehead, dyed a little darker blue

Eye color: The color she dyed her hair in. She has a bad vision and wears glasses-pilot glasses to be exact.

Outfit/General style: Blue-white color scheme, wears a dress typical for the 1940s. Puffed handcuffs. Pilot jacket on top of it. White-blue striped tights, blue-black shoes. Her heels seem to have the form of plane wings.

Favorite color: If not yet guessed, it's blue

Stereotype: Often outside, loves to fly. She also likes track because she loves speeding. She adores being up in the air and combats Faybelle in cheerhexing for flier postion. Generally, a jock who laughs a lot, has a tendency to tease people. Outgoing inside and outside.

Activities: Flying. As the pilot's daughter she loves it. She also reads a lot, she is her story's next narrator. Tony also knows how to repair things and takes delight in doing so. Her father was stuck in the desert because of a plane crash when he met the titular Little Prince, and she'll have to fix the plane by herself.

Major: Grimmnastics; as a pilot, her body needs to be fit.

Minor: Narrating, like Marsh, due to her father's double role as main character and narrator

Relation: She has a friendly rivalry with Faybelle because of cheerhexing, and gets along with most people. Her closest friends, however, are Phillipe Little, the Little Prince's son, and his girlfriend Renate McFlower, the daughter of the Little Prince's Rose. They had children with people other than each other in order to replay the story, since the Little Prince loves his Rose, and it would be weird if they were siblings. Sadly for her, they live on their star B612 and meets them only during holidays when she and her father fly by for a visit. She has no crush of current but used to have an infatuation with Hunter. When he began to date Ashlynn openly, she gave up.

Royal/Rebel: A Royal from her head to her toes. She adores her destiny, knowing the Little Prince won't truly die, having met him many times. At the same time, she loves flying and used to wish she were born a bird or fairy, till her dad took her out flying for the first time and explained the role flying played in her story.

Other Info: she owns a little pet scorpion. She found it in the desert when her dad, whom she has a great bond with, and the original Little Prince showed the place to her and Philippe where they met for the first time. She named it Oile, because his "shell" is black as oil. Her puns tend to have a side that refers to flying, much like the O'Hair's hair puns. She often goes overboard with her plans. For example, when she was five, she went flying alone without telling her dad or even have his permission. She broke both legs and her left arm. Any sane person would've never gone on a plane again, but to her, the worst about being stuck in an almost full-body plaster was that she couldn't go flying. She is afraid of the sea, she can't swim. Dancing is not much better, Duchess Swan always takes this as an invitation to insult her.

* * *

Dear AllHellBrokeLoose666,

This is by far the most extensive and most original character I've ever seen. I literally don't think I changed a thing besides adding the birthday bit because I was afraid if I rewrote it, I'd forget something. I actually had to look up the story and for those of you who don't know about the Little Prince, look it up. It's good. Anyways, thanks for all the support and the absolutely fantabulous character. I love her. Thanks so much

MaymZ


	19. Abigail Afar

Owner: EverAfterLover (Guest)

Name: Abigail Afar

Nickname: Abbs

Parent: Jafar

Story: Aladdin and the Magic Lamp, part of the Arabian Nights

Gender: girl

Hair: Fluffy curly mass of black that has some deep brown in it that is in a bob to her neck and waves in her face but has no bangs

Eyes: a rich dark brown

Style: loves old Arabian style with its flowing clothes and simple fabrics of cream, brown, gold, carmine, and yellow. Outfit is a cream dress with a crocskirt with the top ending at her kneed and the black going until her ankle. Wears padded and plated like brown shoes with royal red dots all over them. Has a golden bracelet with a fire ruby and a gold purse shaped like a lamp

Colors: Carmine, light cream and very light green

Stereotype: short tempered and will zap people when angry. Not necessarily evil and doesn't want to follow her destiny. Is nice and has a great sense of humor

Hobbies: Likes to doodle and draw and practice her magic though it's kinda weak and requires a lot of other objects to fuel it. Has a collection of lamps and other magical items. Also plays the violin

Major/Minor: Undecided as of yet

Relation: Good friends with Apple, Raven, Ramona Badwolf and Cerise and has a crush on Mark West

Royal/Rebel: Technically a royal because even though she doesn't wasn't to follow her destiny she can't stand up to her dad and say no


	20. Vanessa Sirene

Owner: Rainbow Swirl (Guest)

Name: Vanessa Sirene

Parents: The Sea Witch, from the Little Mermaid, and Hades, Greek god of the underworld

Gender: Female

Hair: Ocean blue with cerulean lowlights, falls to mid back just under rib cage in choppy layers

Eye Color: Brown with flecks of gold, blue and sea foam green

Outfit: a light blue and white horizontally striped shirt splattered with paint, a light blue cotton skirt, black and white diamond pattered leggings and blue high tops with white and sea foam green detail. Also carries around a sea foam bag with black, white and blue buttons on it that carries all her art supplies

Colors: Sea foam green, white, black and all shades of blue.

Stereotype: Art Geek

Interests: Art, music, and theatre (though prefers musicals)

Major: Art

Minor: Music Theory

Relations: Would like to be friends with Cedar Wood.

Royal/Rebel: Rebel, ironic to both her parents' stories she's afraid of the dark

Talents: Can summon fire, breath underwater, travel to the underworld and collect souls and enchant men with her voice.

Other info: is left handed, has a pet water pixie named Nixie (which means water) and has 10 siblings, which includes Coral Witch but they didn't grow up together much. The other 9 she did grow up with and are named Aria, Matt, Isabelle, Alec, MacKenna, Hunter, AnnaLynne, Nate, and Jewel. She's half of the siblings are from her mom's side while the other half is from her dad's. She grew up bouncing around between mom and dad. She's also the youngest and the only reason she's in college now is because she skipped most of middle school


	21. Helena E, Macy S, & Dana D

Owner: Scribe of Nyx

Name: Helena Ericius

Parents: 2 hedgehogs from Wonderland

Story: Alice in Wonderland

Gender: Female, bisexual

Hair: Dark brown mixed with lighter brown in a short, but spiky hairstyle (kinda like Hinata from Haikyuu!)

Eyes: Golden brown

Outfit: Wears a long white lab coat over a light grey shirt and black pants with black shoes

Colors: white, black and gray.

Stereotype: really gruff with a no nonsense attitude. She truly cares for her friends but she'll never admit it. Definitely a tsundere

Hobbies: Likes to study, practice martial arts. Accused of being a shut in

Major: studying to be a doctor, more than likely in medicine

Relation: Best friends with Macy and Dana (see below) and ok friends with Jackline Knave and Alex Black, him and her rival and get into squabbles about herbs and their medicinal uses

Royal/Rebel: Rebel, croquet matches would get in the way of her important work at the hospital

Other info: Has a very explosive temper and acts like's she's better than others in terms of knowledge, especially when it comes to medicine. Also interned at the local hospital

Name: Macy Strideo

Parent: The mouse in the Pool of Tears (not to be confuse with the Dormouse, this is the mouse that fall in the pool of tears Alice cries after she eats the Eat Me cake just after falling down the rabbit hole)

Story: Alice in Wonderland

Gender: Female, bisexual

Hair: wavy red that falls to her shoulders

Eyes: emerald green

Style: dresses in 50s attire, large hoop skirts small tall collared jacket.

Colors: pink and white with accents of black or blue

Stereotype: she is the alpha witch with a B. She's not overly popular but she is very good at insulting people

Hobbies: likes to garden, jokes that she fertilizes her plants with her enemies and anyone she doesn't like. Also has a knack for swimming but she doesn't like people to know, if you tell anyone you WILL become fertilizer

Major: Agriculture

Relation: Best friends with Helena and Dana and hostile to anyone else

Royal/Rebel: Royal, doesn't mind her role

Other info: picks on Dana a lot, all in good fun, but if anyone does the same, they're dead. She also has brown mouse ears and a tail covered in soft brown fur. She also hates to be confused as the Dormouse, HATES IT!

Name: Dana Dronte

Parents: The Dodo

Story: Alice in Wonderland

Gender: Female, heterosexual (straight)

Hair: platinum blond in a bob

Eyes: light soft shade of blue

Outfit: classic sailor outfit of a white top with collar and dark blue tie, a dark grey blue skirt, thigh high white socks and blue Mary Jane's. Also wears a blue sailor hat with darker blue ribbon

Colors: White and Blue

Stereotype: incredibly sweet but kind of an idiot. Think naïve and gentle. Balanced out Macy and Helena

Hobbies: Sailing

Major: Marine Biology

Minor: Oceanography

Relation: BFFA with Helena and Macy though they tease her relentlessly

Royal/Rebel: Royal, being a dodo isn't hard thing to do. Plus she figures she can follow her dreams of sailing around the world after her story if filled out.

Other info: doesn't really mind being teased by Helena and Macy because she knows they never really mean it. Very clumsy and has grey wings but she can't fly.


	22. Sweetie Belle Slippers

Owner: StickyKeys1

Name: Sweetie Belle Slippers

Parents: Karen (from the Red Shoes fairytale, about a vain girl and her dancing red shoes)

Gender: Female

Hair: Light brown, falls past her shoulders in very thick large curls

Eyes: Dark Brown

Outfit: Red and white doll-dress with a lace collar and criss-cross front, flower hair clip and red ballet slippers

Colors: Red and White

Stereotype: Quiet, giggly, shy. Keeps to herself and tries not to stand out in a crowd but will let loose around her friends.

Major: Crownculus

Hobbies: Dancing and Painting, when she hears music she has to dance and can't stop.

Relations: BFFA with Cupid and Ashlynn, admires Raven and has a crush on Dexter

Royal/Rebel: is secretly a Rebel, doesn't want to follow her destiny but is afraid to rip the page


	23. Elpis Box & Luna Archer

Owner: Phoenix the Ring of Fire

Name: Elpis Box

Nickname: Hope (only close friends and family, elpis means hope)

Parents: Pandora and Epimetheus

Story: Pandora's Box

Hair: cuts it every morning just below her ears and by the end of the day is down to her knees and changes color a lot, usually either pitch black or bleach blond

Eyes: Changes between deep blue, lime green, and royal purple.

Style: Tomboy practical. Combat boots, a t-shirt, cargo pants, and a backpack to carry her shrunken necessities. Likes to be prepared for anything.

Colors: Black, blues and navy

Stereotype: lone wolf but easy to get along with. Total nerd but only around herself, athletic but not a jock. She's the cool, strong, silent type that kind of hangs around the edges and the person everyone seems to know and who knows everyone though she's not necessarily in the popular crowd. She tends to avoid people because everyone seems to want to get something from her and she's sick of it. Good student but doesn't let it go to her head, bit of a bookworm

Hobbies: Drawing, painting, playing guitar (mainly electric, but some acoustic), reading, and watching the sun rise and set.

Major: Art

Minor: Quantum Mechanics

Relations: She's friends with Raven, Darling, Cedar, and Luna Bow (see below). Not dating anyone but she's very pretty and has many suitors after her.

Royal/Rebel: considers herself neutral but internally is a rebel. She knows her destiny is to open her mother's box and release a thousand evils onto the land but she's not naïve like her mom was. She knows people don't deserve it, at least not everyone… maybe just most of them. So right now she's neutral

Other info: Very wise and tends to over think nearly everything. Is considered a genius and mom wanted to put her in advanced classes but she didn't want to stand out and draw even more attention. When she gets involved in something (or someone) she takes it very seriously. Is an early bird but SOOOO not a morning person. Hates to use her beauty and talents unless in a dire situation.

Name: Luna Archer

Nicknames: Lu, Lulu, Bow, Moon and Moonbeam (only her mom calls her that though)

Parents: Artemis, Greek goddess of women and the moon. Found her abandoned in the middle of the desert and raised her as her daughter since she can't and won't have children of her own.

Gender: Female

Hair: Silvery white that fades to a soft blue at the tips and reaches to her waist. Is naturally wavy but straightens it. Was also blond when she was little but has paled over the years

Eyes: pale grey with a greenish hint, was dark green when she was little but exposure to the goddess caused them to pale

Outfit: not exactly a 'girly girl' but not a tomboy either. More of in between because she loves dresses and heals but also likes to be comfortable. Usually wears a white dress with a blue belt and white gold moon necklace. Wears winged sandals complements of Hermes, and always has her bow and quiver. Quiver doubles as a back pack

Colors: white, silver, light blue, and white gold

Stereotype: quiet but energetic, very popular but gets embarrassed and shy at times especially around new people and boys. Very talkative and very friendly and loyal, slightly over protective when it comes to her friends.

Hobbies: archery, astronomy, storytelling, caring for animals, helping others, and looking at art (mostly Elpis's)

Major: Astrology

Minor: Zoology

Relations: basically friends with everyone but her 3 BFFAs are Darling, Elpis and Maddie. Has a Crush on Riot Discord (SisterNature365's OC)

Royal/Rebel: is destined to be a great huntress. Rebel, loves her mom and thinks Artemis is very talented but doesn't think she can be like her. She cares for animals too much to hunt them and watch them die. Would rather be a protector of the animals than a huntress.

Other info: can be a bit naïve and childish but is very mature. Has a hunting dog, a black lab puppy named Zoo. Also is a bit awkward around guys since she grew up with her mom's preaching of the treachery of men. Doesn't mind them after she gets to know them.


	24. Lyric

Owner: Awecake91 (guest)

Name: Lyric

Parent: The blue Caterpillar

Story: Alice in Wonderland

Gender: Female

Hair: dark navy blue cut in a pixy cut bob

Eye color: Rainbow

Outfit: Wears anything blue and green, hates skirts and prefers to dress sporty, especially shorts

Colors: blues, greens and turquoise

Stereotype: Athlete, got in on a track and field scholarship

Major: Medicine

Relations: likes Sparrow and friends with Raven and Kitty

Royal/Rebel: Rebel, hates her father because he abandoned her when he became a butterfly and left her to raise herself, also hates smoke


	25. Mark West

Owner: EverAfterLover (guest)

Name: Mark West

Nicknames: Marker or Westside

Parent: Wicked Witch of the West, adopted

Story: Wizard of Oz

Gender: Male

Hair: Rich brown hair that falls to his neck with long shaggy bangs with blue tips

Eyes: Dark green

Outfit: Generally emo in style but prefers his yellow ochre shirt with a black and red checkered vest and loose jeans. Also has a brown cape with a hood.

Colors: yellow, black, carmine and brown

Stereotype: Dorky and shy around girls

Hobbies: likes to read and write, actually loves writing stories. Also good with animals, especially training them.

Major: Beast Care and Training

Minor: Author

Relations: Good friends with Daring, Dexter and Hunter who all got him to ask Abigail out, still amazed they're still going steady. A lot of people fear/hate him because of his mom

Royal/Rebel: Rebel, doesn't want to be evil and wants to stay with Abigail

Other info: Hates math, makes him dizzy. Has acrophobia, fear of heights and is allergic to hay. Has a pet panther named Pelly


	26. Emilia Gale

Owner: Blockfanatic

Name: Emilia Gale

Nicknames: Em or Lily

Parent: Dorothy Gale

Story: Wizard of Oz

Gender: Female

Hair: Black, worn in two braids and tied with light blue ribbons at the ends, braids reach waist

Eyes: golden carmel brown

General Style: likes to wear dresses from the 40s and 50s. Will wear a jacket and hat and carry a satchel when going out. Shoes vary between Mary Janes and hiking boots depending on where she's going

Colors: Light sky blue, white, coffee brown, and cream

Stereotype: adventurous and a natural born leader. Likes to take charge and volunteer herself. Very helpful and puts others before herself

Hobbies: Helping others, planning events and adventures, crafting, keeping track of things and exploring

Major: Georgra-fairy

Minor: Kingdom Mangagement

Relations: friends with Blondie, Maddie, Apple, Raven and Ceder who is her BFFA

Royal/Rebel: Rebel, is fine with her destiny but would rather explore the world around her and stay in Oz then go back home

Other info: Can build anything out of anything, is a quick learner and never gets lost


	27. Edgar Frost

Owner: StickyKeys1

Name: Edgar Frost

Parents: Snow Queen and Jack Frost

Stories: the Snow Queen and Jack Frost legends and lore

Gender: Male

Hair: White blond, medium length parts it every morning but it ends up tousled by the wind

Eyes: grey that glow blue when using powers

Outfit: Blue hoodie, grey pants and sometimes a cloak. Always wears long sleeves because internal temperature is so low and he always feels cold even in summer

Interests: great artist, favorite medium is snow and ice though is quick with a brush and canvas

Major: Weather

Minor: General Villainy

Relations: secretly dating Lady Phoenix, daughter of the Firebird (see above), and best friends with Hunter, Dexter and Sweetie Belle Slippers, is Crystal Winters' half brother

Royal/Rebel: Roybel, does what his mom and dad tell him to do and doesn't mind being the next Jack Frost, glad that Crystal is going to be the next snow Queen


	28. Jason Cooper

Owner: Cloud4012

Name: Jason Cooper

Parent: Sly Cooper (from the Sly Cooper games, raccoon thief)

Gender: Male

Hair: Black with grey horizontal stripes

Eyes: dark dark brown, almost black

Outfit: dark green cargo pants, blue shirt, grey vest, Sly's hat that cover's his grey raccoon ears, and a cane with a gold hook at the end. Cane can shrink so he can hook it to his belt.

Stereotype: likes to prank people to test his skills, leaves a calling card behind but always returns what he steals… most of the time. Is funny and has a quick wit, very wise even though he seems relaxed

Hobbies; any sport that involves running, reading, and thieving

Major: History

Friends: Dexter, Kitty, and Maddie. Dislikes Sparrow because he has the talent to thieve but doesn't use it.

Crush: Cerise

Royal/Rebel: Roybel, likes to steal but only out of good fun and from bad people and other thieves (family motto: only steal from other thieves) but he wants to use his skills to help others


	29. Alexander Deadlands & Elvis Strings

Owner: Guest

Name: Alexander Deadlands

Parents: Hades and Persephone

Gender: Male

Hair: stark black with blue flame tips

Eyes: icy blue

Style: formal silk suit in light and dark blues with black ties

Stereotype: very business minded, natural leader, considered a nerd because he's always studying, very tech savvy, first impression is that he's a stuck up spoiled snob but he's actually very nice and caring

Hobbies: studying, running/planning businesses, keeping up to date on businesses, spending money on his friends. Has a secret caring side for nature, when he takes breaks goes into the forest for a walk.

Major: Kingdom Management

Relations: has a crush on Elvis Strings (see below) and not very close too many people because most are afraid of him

Royal/Rebel: Rebel, doesn't mind his dad's job but he wants to start his own business, also doesn't consider himself a bad guy, hates that the Headmaster put him in villainous classes.

Name: Elvis Strings

Parents: Orpheus son of Apollo and his wife Eurydice, a nymph

Story: Greek myth of Orpheus and Eurydice – Eurydice dies and Orpheus travels to the underworld to get her back. Hades gives her back but under one condition, Eurydice must walk behind Orpheus as they travel out of the underworld and he must not look back to check if she's there. If he does look back before they exit, she will go back to the underworld and stay there forever.

Gender: Male

Hair: Green, long ish

Eyes: clear blue

Outfit: Jeans and band t-shirt

Colors: greens and blues

Stereotype: Rockstar and musician

Hobbies: playing and writing music, practicing the guitar and other instruments, pranking Sparrow his rival

Major: Music Theory

Relations: Has a rivalry with Sparrow and a crush on Alexander


	30. Kia Stovehearth

Owner: MasochisicHero

Name: Kia Stovehearth

Parents: The Prince in the stove and the princess who rescued him

Story: The Iron Stove

Hair: fades between black and white, almost a steel gray, with a single lock of fire red. Upper part of hair is braided and put into a bun while the left over is curled and pulled over her right shoulder

Outfit: A simple white blouse with a black petticoat skirt that falls just above the knees, knee high lace socks with three inch black platform boots. The boots have red laces and the blouse has fire red ribbon detail.

Colors: Black and white with accents of fire red

Stereotype: Genius, loner

Hobbies: Coding and mixing science and magic, her kingdom did the RnD for the mirror phones

Major: Summoning & Alchemy

Minor: Magical Codes (computer coding)

Relations: Darling was her previous room mate until Headmaster Grimm noticed that Darling seemed to be take a liking to Kia's story over the standard damsel in distress story. Blames her for Darling's rebellion

Royal/Rebel: Rebel on the inside but until it is absolutely certain and proven that no one will go poof when the Storybook of Legends isn't signed, she plans to pose as a Royal. After Way to Wonderland, she declares herself as Royally Rebel, because she wants to follow her story but get it right the first time.

Other info: Is a complete perfectionist. Won't allow anything below 100%. Doesn't want to mess up in her story even though she knows she inevitably will.


	31. Rose Blood

Owner: PolgaraRoseTheBloodSorceress

Name: Rose Blood

Parent: Death

Story: Godfather Death

Hair: Black, straight but curled into ringlets at the end. Half up in a bun while the rest flows down. When up reaches lower back, when down meets mid-thigh.

Eye color: Blood red with black framed glasses that have tiny white skulls on the side, eyes glow like fire when upset and mad

General Outfit: button up blouse with sleeves rolled up above elbows, button up vest, jeans that stop midcalf and practical black boots. Also has an ornate old fashion key on a chain around neck and skull hair pins securing bun in place.

Colors: Red, blue, dark colors with accents of white

Stereotype: No nonsense nerd, gets dorky and funny when goes into full geeky gamer mode, loner because puts of 'evil' aura but is really nice, has a horrible temper when crossed

Hobbies: usually seen reading, drawing but is also a skilled in hand to hand combat and dragon riding. Also has a mesmerizing singing voice.

Major: Art

Minor: Spell Casting

Friends: Raven, Dexter, Cerise, Maddie

Royal/Rebel: Wants to rebel and write her own destiny, but is afraid to

Other info: Has a pet female shapeshifter named Silver that takes form in grey with red eyes and prefers to be a dragon or a wolf. Rose also has pale white skin, almost bone white and she tends to get shy and nervous in large crowds and is afraid her friends will hate her. She was abandoned at birth and was then adopted by Death who by raising her gave her powers and immortality which makes her look younger than she is.


	32. Victoria DeVille

Owner: Lalala (Guest)

Name: Victoria DeVille

Nickname: Tori

Parents: Cruella DeVille

Story: 101 Dalmatians

Gender: Female, straight

Hair: Jet black with white streaks that falls past her shoulders

Eye color: Piercing emerald green

Outfit: Usually found wearing black leggings under a white mini skirt and a red top with black and red kitten heels

Colors: Black, white and red

Stereotype: Gothic with an attitude. Tends to favor the villain side of things

Hobbies: Fashion designing and practicing her skills in magic

Major: Evil Spell Casting

Friends: Faybelle and Duchess, has a crush on Sparrow and resents Raven a bit for leaving the villain side

Royal/Rebel: Royal, has already started planning the fashion line she'll wear

Other info: is allergic to dogs. She can be snappy and has a tendency to overreact. Her mom was mean to her growing up and sent her to boarding school in the different nations including Wonderland which is why she can speak riddlish and can use magic. She's also the Grimm's granddaughter


	33. Gunther Mousley & Fair Godly

Owner: ChrysanthemumQueen

Name: Gunther Mously

Parents: Jaq the mouse

Story: Cinderella

Gender: Male, Gay

Hair: Long strawberry blond hair with lighter blond streaks that falls past shoulders and is usually worn in a single low ponytail

Eye Color: Green

Outfit: Emerald green long sleeve button up shirt with a black waist coat and ruby red bolero, black skinny jeans, leather belt with special spool and scissor detail buckle, knee high maroon riding boots and a silver necklace with a sewing machine charm

Favorite colors: Black, green, and all shades of red

Stereotype: Artsy geek with severe gay sass, very flamboyant

Interests: Designing and creating hextacular fashions

Major: Fashion

Relations: BFFA with Ashlynn and Lizzie. Good friends with Maddie and Raven. Has a crush on Sparrow and Earl Grey. Is afraid of Kitty, she chases him.

Royal/Rebel: Fifty-fifty. Wants to break free from his story to go out on his own and start his own fashion line but is loyal to Ashlynn and her story and wants to live up to his legacy

Other info: Can turn into a red furred mouse with blond and brown patches and only transforms when overly stressed out or scared, why Kitty picks on him.

Name: Fair Godly

Nickname: Fai (as in fey)

Parents: Fairy Godmother

Story: Cinderella

Gender: Female, straight

Hair: White hair with turquoise and jade green streaks that falls to knees, usually in a high bun with a few pieces framing her face

Eye color: silver blue

Outfit: turquoise flared skirt ending at the knees with a dark blue button up short capped sleeved blouse with a teal vest over top covered in light blue butterfly patterns, jade green wedged ankle boots with butterfly wing shapes cut out of the wedge

Colors: All shades of teal, aqua and turquoise

Personality: loner, not because she wants to but because she's extremely shy, excessive worry wort with major OCD for safety, honestly cares about everyone no matter what their destiny is, will only break out of her shy bubble for the sake of helping someone in pain, usually taken advantage of because she's always willing to help and can't see any fault in helping anyone

a worry wort that honestly and deeply cares for her friends and can't help but fuss over them

Interests: Flying, helping others, and shoes

Hobbies: gardening, shopping for shoes, helping out in the nurse's office and volunteering at local shelters

Major: Godmother

Minor: Flight

Relations: Being so shy she normally keeps to herself unless helping others. Very few people get to see her out of her shell. Those people are Farrah, since they're half sisters, Ashlynn and Hunter, Cedar, Rosabella, and Gunther who is her BFFA. She's also on good terms with the bookball team members her who protect her from bullies and people who'd take advantage of her in exchange for being their nurse during games. Also has a crush on Alistair but is too shy to confess and also knows him and Bunny are destined to be together.

Royal/Rebel: Completely faithful to her story though she doesn't know what it is yet since Farrah hasn't decided between being the next Blue Fairy or Ashlynn's Godmother and it seem she'll try to be both.


	34. Bellomandy Fay

Owner: Twi'lek Cutie

Name: Bellomandy Fay

Parents: Doesn't know who they were

Gender: Female

Hari: Was originally red but dyed rainbow in a pixie cut

Eye color: Right is blue with a red outer ring and left is yellow with a pink outer ring

Style: Steampunk with a little islander and pirate

Colors: Rainbow

Stereotype: Prankster, fierce and loyal

Activities: Plotting, planning and scheming her next prank

Major: Undecided but wouldn't mind becoming a narrator

Relations: has a hard time making friends sometimes but she loyal to the death

Royal/Rebel: Rebel, doesn't really care what her story should be and would rather have fun making mischief than settling for a preplanned ending

Other info: Is the daughter of Wendy Darling's son and Tinkerbell's daughter but was abandoned on Neverland and raised herself with some help from the Indians and Pirates. Though she doesn't have wings she can fly unaided, which made Peter upset so she was never allowed to join the Lost Boys. She thinks she's part fairy cause of her ears but honestly doesn't know nor really cares.


	35. Rick Redbird

Owner: Mutant lover

Name: Rick Redbird

Parent: Red

Story: Angry Birds

Hair: Bright right, gelled up into a faux hawk

Eye color: Bright yellow with black ring around iris

Outfit: Likes to wear dual shirts (a large unbuttoned shirt over a different undershirt), usually black with red with the undershirt having his dad's eyes on it, yellow jeans or shorts, and black shoes

Colors: Red and black with a bit of yellow

Stereotype: Outcast and prefers to keep to himself but is actually really smart, athletic and creative though excessively stubborn and has a temper to rival a volcanos

Major: Art

Minor: Athletics

Friends: Kinda of a loner because he's a new transfer student from a different dimension but has caught the attention of some of the students. Raven and Apple were the first to welcome him and he met Cerise in the woods and honestly likes her. Also met Duchess and they hate each other. There's always a competition between them. He would probably be good friends with Sparrow if he could stand his music and they didn't clash so much. Also has a crush on Maddie who he met at her dad's haberdashery

Royal/Rebel: Rebelliously royal, wants to fight the Pigs side by side with his old man but doesn't mind exploring first before launching head first into battle

Other info: Favorite song is Bad, favorite book is Anger is Your Friend by his dad, and his childhood hero is Mighty Eagle. Also hates bulling, egg puns. Won't eat eggs or any poultry. Has a fear of being embarrassed in public and is scared of cooking videos with eggs in the recipe.


	36. OC Bio Form

**OC BIOGRAPHY FORM**

* * *

Name:

Parents:

Story:

Gender:

Age/Year:

Hair:

Eye color:

Outfit or General Style:

Colors:

Stereotype:

Activities/Hobbies/Interests:

Major/Minor:

Relations:

Royal or Rebel:

Other info:

* * *

Name: The name of your character. Please include first and last and nicknames which you prefer.

Parents/Story: Who are their fairytale parents and which story do they belong to/which story do they plan to follow

Gender: boy or girl. you can also include sexual preferences. I'm not bias and I support LGBT

Age/Year: either include their age or what year of college they're in or both. Just need a rough area of if they're older or younger than my characters.

Hair: Please include color/colors and style or length

Eye color: what color or color are their eyes. if they're blind or have glasses please include that here too.

Outfit/General Style: If you have a specific outfit that your OC likes to wear describe it as best you can or just give a general style that they like to dress in. Examples include: sporty, hipster, rocker, punk, goth, emo, scene, dark, bright, popular, princess, commoner, knight, prince, casual, normal, formal, old fashion or specific eras.

Colors: Either put their favorite colors or the color scheme that they wear/like. Examples are that Raven is schemed in purples and blacks while apple is white reds and golds.

Stereotype: either describe their personality or give a general personality/stereotype they fit into. Examples include: Popular, geek, band geek, art geek, nerd, dork, athlete, book work, outcast, cheerleader/jock, gamer geek, fraternity/sorority, leader, student council, etc.

Activities/Hobbies/Interest: What do they like to do and what do they like in general

Major/Minor: What are they studying at MMU or just put what they're favorite type of classes are

Relation: Who would they be friends with at Ever After High or are they dating anyone or like anyone

Royal/Rebel: What is their opinion on the destiny/royal vs rebel debate

Other info: Anything else you'd like to include about them so I can portray them better. pets, quirks, fears, flaws, anything.

* * *

A/N: If you'd like you can copy and paste this into a PM or comment and send it in filled out and I will look it over and correct details so that it doesn't conflict with what's happening with EAH or just to help you clean it up and add a bit more flare like I did with everything else.


End file.
